


Becoming Buir

by Captain_of_the_sass



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Din's dad senses are tingling, Family Bonding, Good Parent Din Djarin, Grogu has a nightmare and Din is soft, Hurt/Comfort, ManDadlorian, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:08:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28689156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_of_the_sass/pseuds/Captain_of_the_sass
Summary: No child is immune to nightmares, and Din's is no exception.
Relationships: Din Djarin & Grogu | Baby Yoda
Comments: 6
Kudos: 94





	Becoming Buir

It's an accident, the first time he says it. They'd been having a rough go of it for the last few...

Well, sometimes it seems like forever.

But the last close call was apparently still fresh in the kid's mind, if the way the child had been refusing to take his eyes off Din for even a moment was any indication. Honestly, he barely hurts anymore. By now all that's left is the lingering bruises that are hardly worth wasting their limited supplies on. The bacta had done well enough on everything else, though his ribcage still twinges a little when he pushes himself too hard. Din finds it easy enough to ignore.

The child is much more difficult to overlook; watching Din's every move much more closely than usual, making worried little burbles with every wince Din can't quite hide. Even now, exhausted, the kid fights sleep. Those big brown eyes slowly flutter and start to dip, then snap back open to watch him again, repeatedly. It's a sight that has something buried deep in Din's chest softening, glowing with warmth. He'd placed the child on his bunk in the hopes that this might happen. The spot gives the kid a good vantage point to watch from while Din takes inventory of their remaining supplies, which seemed to mollify him enough that the Mandalorian could work in peace. And, admittedly, Din hoped the familiar scent- _his_ scent- imprinted into the blankets there might soothe the little guy enough for him to finally get some rest.

It feels like a victory when his kid finally succumbs to sleep.

Din continues to take inventory, but the truth is that he doesn't really need to. He'd simply been counting everything aloud in the hope that the sound of his voice with a gentle, repetitive rhythm might help soothe the little one. Nothing else had been working. At this point he's on a roll, so Din keeps up with the task anyway.

He's just moved on from the medical supplies to the rations when he first notices. It's a strange feeling, a sort of uneasiness that ripples across his senses. His first instinct is, and always will be, to check on the small creature that has so seamlessly stolen his heart.

Even in sleep there's an obvious distress in the child's expression. He whimpers, arms making aborted little motions as if he were reaching for something.

Din knows the kid needs sleep. He does. Nightmares pass and so, too, will this one.

But the child- _his_ child- absolutely _keens_ and Din breaks. He falls to his knees beside the bunk, feeling a little helpless. Tries to remember when he was a child with nightmares of his own. How had he had been calmed? How had he been comforted? It had been so long since then. Hesitantly, Din reaches up to ever so gently stroke  
the top of his clanmate's head. The change is immediate. The child jolts awake, and those reaching hands are reaching for _him_ now. Who is Din to deny them?

He takes the foundling into his arms. A face stares up at him, teary-eyed and so, so trusting.

"Hush now," Din says softly, "You're alright. Your Buir has got you."

**Author's Note:**

> So all this came about because I was wondering how Grogu might end up calling Din "Buir" someday down the line. He's got to learn the word from somewhere, right? Din is the culprit. I'm just a sucker for Din "Dad Mode™" Djarin.
> 
> This was originally meant to be a quick RP solo but it ended up being a bit longer than I expected. Kind of tempted to write a second part focusing on the first time Grogu calls Din "Buir".


End file.
